mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotaru
Hotaru (or raganbaby_6) is a TTS video maker. Discovery of the TTS community Hotaru was bored one day and decided to look up "Microsoft Sam prank calls" on YouTube. She happened to stumble upon many error message reading videos and thus became a fan, but she never made any of her own because she didn't have any ideas. This changed in May of 2012, when inspiration struck her while listening to, of all things, a NASCAR Nationwide Series race from Darlington. The complex project, while not the only video Hotaru has decided to do, was the jumping point of her forray into the TTS video making community. Videos *The Grape Pop Project, or simply "Grape Pop": The idea that started it all. Although Hotaru will not directly drop any hints as to what this video project is about, she has posted several promos with characters who will be in the series. Included in these are her concepts of all of the main Speakonia characters as well as a few ones that are completely original. Has been delayed mutiple times, although she still throws ideas around. *Radar Overseer Scotty Reads Spam E-mail *The Speakonian Role Call- Introduces the characters in relation to a regular series Hotaru plans to do, The Microsoft Sam And Speakonia Show. *Microsoft Sam Gets A Little High: A short featuring Sam watching ESPN's Draft Tracker. *The Whine: Where Microsoft Sam reads some of the stupidest complaints found on the "Posts By Others" tab on NASCAR's Facebook Page (refered to as "the NFBP".) With the wonkyness of that tab rendered it useless, she changed to NHL team page-related stupidity. When a guy by the name of Terrance Alton Cox III started his "NASCAR IS RACIST" vendetta, a video was finally made in 2018 that had her Sam (wearing a "seafoam green" shirt instead of his usual red one) going over some of the "collage pics" and screencaps he and his "Minority Youth Matters Movement" did. She founded a page countering Cox's bullshit (and hence called MYMM "the Bowel Movement".) There are also a few videos of this random locally (Orlando, FL) produced children's program she happened to find on a public access channel. She recorded them via her 3DS' camera so the sound quality sucks a bit (and may include her coughing. Stupid allergies!) Other *Microsoft Sam actually cannot say "Hotaru" if typed normally in Speakonia. He will only do so if you type "Ho taaru". It was learned by trial of her herself. Similarly, her channel name must be typed "ray gan baby 6", to match the correct pronunciation of the last name of the namesake of the channel, David Ragan. *Some of her original characters include a TTS voice of "Adam", who uses Male Voice #3 in Speakonia and Koval Woodchuk, who uses the Russian Male voice. Another is Microsoft Candy (or "Candy Pop"), who was originally supposed to be voiced by Hotaru herself, but since she couldn't find time to record (again, stupid allergies!), she uses Mary's voice that has been pitched up in Audacity to sound more airheaded. *Hotaru is not afraid of using Speakonia to down idiots on YouTube, she did this to @mandaswaggie, a Bieber "fan". She has also done this with @HockeyyInsiderr and some random woman who called her out for correcting someone's spelling... ON AN UNRELATED PUBLIC POST! *Most of her intros reference her real life interests; the first one had a picture of Pikachu with a backward-talking sound (actually Darrell Waltrip of the NASCAR on Fox commentary team... someone Hotaru cannot stand... doing his trademark "boogity" stupidity.) Her second intro is a take on an old Truck Series opening from Speed Channel's 2003 coverage. Others will reference her NHL teams and anime series. *She once speed up Dan Rusanowski's post game report from the San Jose Sharks game against Detroit hoping someone would figure out what the heck he was saying. No one did. *Decided to render her Speakonia characters in clothes, after thinking to herself, "Y'know, too many of these concepts are NAKEY. I'm going to dress them." Even her original characters are drawn with clothes. Bio *Hotaru's real name is Stephanie and she resides in Orlando, FL. *Prefers in YouTube situations to use "Hotaru" and NOT "raganbaby_6". Most of her other online aliases use the name "Hotaru" as well. The name is used as a tribute to Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn). *She is Aspergian, but does NOT see herself as diseased. *Has been a NASCAR fan most of her life, but cannot stand MOST of the people who call it on tv. Because of this, she mainly listens to the radio calls streamed online. She also enjoys listening to IndyCar. *The name of her channel (raganbaby_6) references her driver, David Ragan, and his Cup number at the time she launched her station. (David is now in the #34) *Fave IndyCar drivers are Marco Andretti (since 2006), Graham Rahal (since he was in ChampCar), and James Hinchcliffe. Also has a minor crush on Josef Newgarden. *NHL fan since 2009; her favorite teams are Vancouver (the team that introduced her to the NHL), Pittsburgh, St Louis, and Tampa Bay. Her fave players (NHL wise) is Sidney Crosby, Vladimir Sobotka and another player she rather not name. *Originally, Hotaru used her YouTube channel for quick access to all her favorite videos. She had uploaded a video "Joey Logano Goes Wakkie Nu Nu", but due to poor responses, she took it down. The video is now lost. *Pokemon fan since 2000. *Hotaru is strongly against celebrity gossip, so-called "reality" shows (some exceptions), award shows of ANY kind, and most of what's popular in North America. She does have a few exceptions to the latter though. *Uses Photoshop (for the renderings of the characters, intro pics) and Windows Movie Maker (Windows 7 version) Links http://www.youtube.com/user/raganbaby6 http://www.facebook.com/pages/Theraganbaby6/702477603111123?ref=hl Concepts Category:Users Category:Female